


Dying To See You

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Many Deaths, Psychoteeth, Violence, au where Ray is Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Joel saw Ray, also known as Death himself was after his grandmother died, and ever since then he’s been doing anything to see Death again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying To See You

The first time Joel saw Death it was after his grandmother’s death when Joel was twelve. Joel stayed with his grandmother’s dead body until they doctor’s took her away, that’s when he saw Death.  
Death didn’t look like how he was usually depicted, long cloak, hood, and scythe. What Joel saw was a short male, who looked Puerto Rican, with thick glasses, and scruff. Wearing a t-shirt and shorts with checkered slip on shoes, with the stereotypical scythe in hand. He looked around his twenties, and looked more like a gamer than Death himself. His looks was soft, not rugged or harsh.  
Joel assumed he was going to be aggressive with his grandmother’s soul or, chop off her head with a scythe. He cringed when Death took her hand, expecting a violent end but instead Death was gentle with her, asking her various questions like “How was your stay here?” or “What did you do for fun?”  
She asks “Where am I going?”  
He replies with “Somewhere very nice, I promise you.”  
Death looked over to Joel, their eyes meeting for a second before Death turned his attention back to Joel’s grandmother, asking her more questions until they left Joel alone in the room with Joel’s grandmother’s official dead body, and before they left the room Joel hears Death say “By the way, my name is Ray.”  
He looked at the wall until his parents, found out that he was here. The whole car ride home, they scolded him but, Joel kept quiet, thinking about what he had just seen and how attractive Death/Ray looked. He was deeply sad by his grandmother’s passing but, he was happy that she was in safe hands with Death, as odd as that sounds.  
Years later, no longer twelve anymore, going through his teenage years, and part of his adult life he never saw anyone else die. Everyone was alive in his life and he never saw Death again.  
He told people over time, his parents, therapists that his parents sent him to after he told them, and his college friends. His college friends assumed he was drunk but, didn’t mind how many times he told the story, it got him off the topic of the economy which would bore anyone to tears.  
He never had anything or anyone die in his presence until his dog died a few days after Joel’s forty-first birthday, an old golden retriever named Cinnamon; the only pet he ever had.  
Joel sitting there in the vet clinic, his knees crouched from the low chair and his fingers intertwined, his elbows resting on his knees. He knows what is going to happen, unless it didn’t work for animals, or a different Death came in.  
Sure enough, Joel hears a whistle and looks up, seeing Death go through the wall, a red dog leash in hand. Death walks over -not noticing Joel- and touching the dog’s lifeless body. The dog’s soul bounces out, and bounces about on the blanket covered table, something Cinnamon hasn’t been able to do in a long while. The dog looks at Joel, confused and then to Ray, wagging her tail.  
Joel notices that Death looks different now, now wearing a hoodie and black shorts with sneakers on, no scythe, but he has the same glasses, and scruff as before. Joel notices how much he’s changed and how little Death has, it was obvious because Death is well, dead and Joel went through puberty but, from appearances alone, Joel looked much older than Death even though Death is much older.  
“Want a treat?” Death asks, snapping Joel out of his trance.  
Cinnamon barks and Death pulls a treat out of his pocket, looking exactly like the ones Joel gave her.  
Once the dog gobbles down her treat she looks to Joel once more, Joel looking to her.   
This captures Death’s attention, the man looks to Joel and asks “You can see me?”  
Joel nods and Death asks “You look familiar,” he shrugs and continues “I send a ton of people and animals to either heaven or hell, we’ve probably have never met. I’m Ray.”  
Joel responds “We have met, a long time ago. You took my grandmother away.”  
“Not narrowing down things.” Ray comments, starting to pet Cinnamon.  
Joel shrugs and says “Nevermind.”  
Ray stops petting Cinnamon and says to her “Well, it’s time for us to go now.”  
Cinnamon barks once more, and Ray attaches the leash to her. Leading her off the table and on to the floor, before they both go through the wall, leaving Joel once again alone in a room with an official dead body, Ray says “What’s your name?”  
Joel swallows hard and replies “Joel, my name is Joel.”  
Ray nods and says “I guess you’re the first person I’ve met three times, mostly it’s just once but, you know what, yolo!”  
With that he and Cinnamon are gone, Joel feeling more upset that his beloved dog is gone but, it sparks something in Joel’s head, something that is borderline psychopathic but, Joel wanted to see Ray again.  
That’s where it leaves Joel, a few months later and a many murders later. He’s standing in the living room of his apartment, all the furniture pushed off to the sides, the carpet that was once of the floor, now rolled up and put against the white wall, exposing the real hardwood. A guy sits in the middle, tape over his mouth and his arms bound behind him by bungie cords. This became a common thing for Joel, it would take weeks in advance but, when he got to see Ray it made every risk worth it. He was pretty sure that Ray had his apartment memorized by now. Joel knows that all of his victims (as he refers to as “call cards”) go to a better place, that Ray leads them to heaven, but before he carefully chose his “call cards” carefully, he used to kill any mugger or rapist on sight but, that made more a messy clean up and Ray wouldn’t stick around as long, saying “Hell is harder to get to than Heaven.”  
The male tied up’s name is Gavin Free, a little Brit that Joel picked up for the night; wasted out of his mind and on the cab ride home, all over Joel, talking dirty to the older man.   
He makes muffled noises, mostly of wanting to be let go but, Joel silences him by saying “This is for the greater good.”  
Joel goes to the kitchen, grabbing the knife he uses; all cleaned up from any signs that blood was previous splattered on it. He returns and says to Gavin “Stop struggling.”  
Gavin goes wide eyed when he sees the knife and starts to thrash around, hoping to break free from the bungie cords. Joel walks away, knife still in hand, going to grab a beer and wait until gavin tires himself out.  
He walks back from the kitchen, a twelve pack in hand, just in case Ray wants any when he shows up.  
Within a few more minutes Gavin’s huffing for air and his limbs relaxed. Joel puts his second beer on the floor, by the first can which is empty and gets up, the knife in his left hand.  
“I’m telling you, Gavin. You’ll be fine once I’m done with you. I get to talk to someone very important and you get to go to a better place, I promise you. Think of it as symbiosis, where animals help one another, like how some birds clean crocodiles teeth, the birds get free food while the crocodile gets free dental care, it’s just natural that we help one another.” Joel explains trying to sound as convincing as possible, to make Gavin believe what Joel is saying is true.  
Joel knows it will be a painful process but, he doesn’t have to tell Gavin that.  
Gavin lets out a few tears and Joel wipes them away with the back of his hand saying “It’s okay. Shhh.”  
Gavin looks up to Joel with a face full of fear but, Joel ignores it and dives the knife into Gavin’s stomach, twisting it when he gets deep enough. This causes a flurry is screams and shrieks from Gavin but, the tape on his mouth reduces to the sound of sex noises.  
Joel pulls the knife out, it bathed in blood. He wipes the blood from the knife onto his jeans.  
Crimson blood stains his t-shirt, making it a clear sign to both Gavin and Joel that, Gavin is now dying.  
Gavin starts to cry, Joel walks over, the knife still firmly in his grip.   
His fingers grip Gavin’s hair, moving his head back, exposing his neck.  
“Shhh.” Joel soothes, gripping tighter on Gavin’s scalp.  
Gavin is still tense, knowing what Joel is going to do to him.  
Joel swiftly slashes the knife across, Gavin’s neck; blood splattering all over himself and parts of Joel. The crimson rushing from gavin’s neck and down his front, permanently staining his shirt and jeans. Blood pooling on the seat of the chair that isn’t soaked into Gavin’s clothes/  
Gavin coughs a couple of times before his body once tense goes limp. The race before Ray comes starts.  
Excitement coursing through Joel now, not because of the crime he committed but, rather the idea that Ray will be showing up soon.  
Joel cleans up, as much as he can, putting the knife back where it belongs and cleaning off Gavin’s blood that is on his face and arms. He leaves the kitchen, going to change into something more presentable; a button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans.  
It takes about five minutes before Ray will show up, last time Joel did this he kept a stop watch with him till Ray showed up.  
Joel finishes his beer and waits until Ray will show up to collect Gavin’s soul.  
Through the wall of Joel’s apartment Ray shows up, wearing the same outfit as he did the last time Joel killed someone and two times before that, a t-shirt and short, still no scythe.  
Every time Joel killed someone, he would talk to Ray until he had to leave. Last time he finally found out why ray didn’t have the scythe anymore, according to Ray it “Had no purpose” and “Scared the souls he was picking up.”  
The thought makes him laugh as he takes another sip of his beer.  
Joel looks to Ray and he looks back to the older looking man.  
“Joel, not again.” Ray groans.  
Joel looking confused goes “What? Why?”  
Ray crosses his arms and replies “You’re making my job so much harder than it should be. This is the second guy you killed this week! If I say I’ll go out with you to a coffee shop or whatever you want to do-” He stops, looking at Joel who has a smile on his face and he soon continues “If you stop killing so many people! I don’t get paid over time and if I go out on a date with you, I don’t want have to work so much because you keep on killing people!”  
Joel looks to Gavin’s dead body then back to Ray and says “Sorry.”  
Ray lets out a sigh and explains “I forgive you, like the last three times. I’m going take this guy to wherever he needs to be, don’t kill anyone else; I’ll be back.” then says to himself but, knows that Joel can hear too “Michael can take care of whoever else dies.”   
Joel nods, taking another sip out of his drink.  
Ray pulls Gavin’s soul out of his body, the Brit looking confused and when he sees Joel, his expression turns angry.  
“There’s the bloody knob!” Gavin growls.  
Ray grabs Gavin’s wrists and says “Look… Gavin, if you are angry, and bitter I can’t take you to where you are meant to be. Your soul will not go past the barriers if you are angry. You have to let that go.”   
Gavin looks to Ray then back to Joel. He lets out a sigh and says “Fine, he’s still a bloody knob.” He relaxes against Ray’s grip and Ray lets him go.  
As soon as Ray lets him go Gavin goes after Joel; Joel gets up and steps back, getting ready to run. Ray grabs the back of Gavin’s shirt and says in a cold voice “We’re going.”  
Before Ray leaves with Gavin he says to Joel “By the way, stop drinking that AIDs.” then pointing to the beer bottle in Joel’s hand.  
Gavin tries to go after Joel again but, Ray’s grip becomes tighter. The Brit lets out a low growl of annoyance before Ray whisks him out of the apartment through the wall, leaving Joel alone in it.  
Joel looks over to Gavin’s dead body and let’s out a sigh and then saying to himself “I should get rid of the body now.” before getting another beer from the case, and chugging it.   
This was the part Joel hated; getting rid of the body but, getting Ray to promise a date afterwards made it a bit better.


End file.
